


The Comfort Only You Bring

by felisselita



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Chanyeol crying, Happy Ending, How many times have i written chanyeol crying, Hurt/Comfort, Junmyeon cheers up chanyeol with kisses and ted talks, M/M, Sorry chanyeol i love you i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 20:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16919820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felisselita/pseuds/felisselita
Summary: Junmyeon surprises Chanyeol with a visit to his house. When he finds him having an emotional struggle with his newest composition, he's more than happy to help.





	The Comfort Only You Bring

**Author's Note:**

> I make up name of composer as their friend, I hope it's understandable.

\---

  
     There are no foreign shoes stranded behind the front door, Junmyeon notices as he tiptoes in. No one else is in the house. _Good_ , Junmyeon thinks, walking further into the apartment.

      It's times like this that he relishes being the leader of his group--he gets trusted with some of the members' spare keys, which he's supposed to use in emergencies.... And apparently, surprises.

      Honestly, it's a surprise even to himself. He was walking along one of the shopping districts after a schedule when he runs into Kang Heejun, a composer friend. Heejun told him Chanyeol was gonna hang out with him and his friends, but Chanyeol had just told him he can't come. Said he suddenly had an inspiration for a song he's been working on.

      "Seems like he's been working real hard. Don't forget to take care of him," Heejun said, told him which house Chanyeol said his last location is, and then there Junmyeon is, with two boxes of dumpling soup and some side dishes in his hand.

      Junmyeon grins. It's been some time since he's given Chanyeol, or anyone actually, a surprise. _It's gonna be fun_ , he thinks, then opens the door leading to Chanyeol's studio.

      "Heyyy! Chanyeol-ah, how you do... Oh," Junmyeon says, his excitement fading as he saw the figure on the sofa.

      It's Chanyeol, with his shoulders hunched down, his head hanging low. When he snaps it at Junmyeon's direction, it looks like he's been pulling at his hair in frustration. "Wha--oh, Junmyeon-hyung, hey, hi," he said, forcing a smile. "I didn't know you'd be here."

      "I," Junmyeon pauses, not sure how to approach this yet. "Yeah, I... I ran into Heejun-hyung."

      "Ah," Chanyeol says, already understanding it. "Why are you here, though? Did something happen?"

      "No, nothing like that, it's just... It was supposed to be a surprise." Junmyeon shows him the plastic bag of food he's holding, sets it on the table, then sits down beside him.

      "Well... It has been a surprise."

      Junmyeon studies him for a while. His eyes are slightly red and puffy, like he'd been crying. Despite everything, Chanyeol still offers him another weak smile, which looks even more hurtful. "Did something happen to you?"

      "No," Chanyeol lies and turns away.

      "Hey, _hey, Chanyeol-ah_ , come on, it's okay," Junmyeon says softly, trying to meet Chanyeol's eyes. "You can tell me everything, I won't judge you."

      Chanyeol doesn't meet his eyes. There's a moment of silence as he considers. Finally, he sighs. "It's nothing big. I was just frustrated."

      "At?"

      "The stupid song I made."

      Junmyeon's itching to say _it's not stupid,_ but he saves it for later. "What happened to it?"

      "It... It seems to go nowhere. I keep on coming back to it, adding new instruments, new parts, removing things I don't like. But I just can't get it done. Everything about it feels _wrong_ ," Chanyeol rambles on, fidgeting with the hem of his hoodie. "I can't seem to find a direction for it. I can't seen to finish it."

      Junmyeon takes a while to think. "Do you want me to listen to it?"

      " _No_ ," Chanyeol scowls. He could as well have been swearing with that tone.

      "Okay," Junmyeon says, calmly retreating. "Have you asked for any opinions from your composer friends?"

      "I did, but... They all have different opinions. It made me even more confused, so I stopped asking. I tried to just finish it alone but..." Chanyeol sighs again, putting his head on his hands. He looks so _desperate_ right now Junmyeon wants nothing more than to hug him, but he suppresses the need to. At this timing, it could be seen as chiding, trivializing the problem at hand.

       Instead, Junmyeon pats Chanyeol's shoulder softly, hoping Chanyeol would look at him. When it works, he tries to give him the most sincere smile he can, and tells him what he tells himself whenever he also feels down:

      "You know you're not a failure even if there are things you fail doing, right?"

      Chanyeol frowns. Opens his mouth to say something, hesitates, then tries to start again. "Of course," he says unconvincingly, like maybe he knew, but he somehow forgot it along the way, and just remembered it now. "I just, I've been working on it for almost a year. It should already be done by now."

      "Hmm? Says who?" To this, Chanyeol almost rebuts, but Junmyeon holds his arm so he can finish first. "Who's going around telling you you have to already finish the song in one year? Many composers finish a song much longer."

      "Well, I could finish my other songs in just few months," Chanyeol retorts, pulling his arm away.

      Junmyeon pretends like it doesn't affect him. "Exactly. That's what composers do. Finish some songs in a short time, finish other songs in a long time. Maybe this one is particularly heavy for you. It doesn't mean you completely fucked it up when you don't finish it in a year."

      Chanyeol goes quiet. He turns his head to Junmyeon, his eyes _finally_ searching for Junmyeon's, as if he wants to know whether Junmyeon tells the truth, or only tells him what Junmyeon thought he wanted to hear. "...But what if it becomes too late?"

      Junmyeon frowns. "Too late for what?"

      "To ever try to finish it," Chanyeol answers, looking downwards. "If I'd suddenly... Lose what it takes to finish it."

      "Why would you ever lose what it takes to finish it? Chanyeol-ah, _hey, look at me_ ," Junmyeon says, can't help putting his hands on the sides of Chanyeol's face, and then. And _then_ Chanyeol breaks out of it, stops trying to pull away. Instead, he presses his cheeks on Junmyeon's hands, trying to find comfort in the warmth. Even if he still closes his eyes so he doesn't have to look at Junmyeon. Junmyeon huffs. "If you won't look at me, I'm going home."

      "Mm. Then go home," Chanyeol says without a bite.

      "Okay then, bye--"

      " _Wait!_ Wait, wait," Chanyeol gasps out, scrambling to keep Junmyeon in place. "Wait, please, _Junmyeon-hyung..._ "

      Junmyeon looks at Chanyeol's uncertain gaze, takes in his beet red face and ears, hears him call him 'hyung' weakly, and that's when he realizes, Chanyeol _is_ younger than him after all. Chanyeol might be taller and all, but he still looks up to him even now, still holds him a little too highly with the naivety of a little child, and that might be the reason he can't really meet Junmyeon's eyes in a situation like this.

      It only makes Junmyeon want to keep staring at Chanyeol's eyes more, though.

      "You won't ever lose what it takes," Junmyeon says, watching Chanyeol squirm under his gaze. "You're talented, so if you keep on using your talent, you'll keep on growing. And no matter how 'late' you think you've finished a song, people who like you would still like you. _I_ would still like you no matter how late you finish the song."

      Instead of understanding, Chanyeol pouts suddenly. "Ah, so _now_ you say you like me!"

      "Huh? What are you saying? If I don't like you why would I be here?"

      "I never knew you like me. How do I know you like me?" Chanyeol taunts, as if he wasn't being all shy just before this. _His competitive ass_ , Junmyeon thinks, lucky for him Junmyeon's got a competitive ass too because--

      Junmyeon lunges forward with a trained dancer's speed, holds Chanyeol's face, and kisses his forehead.

      Chanyeol freezes in place.

      Junmyeon kisses him again, on the cheek this time.

      Chanyeol blinks, finally. "Wh--"

      "Not enough? How about this?" Junmyeon kisses his other cheek, then the tip of his nose, the space between his eyebrows, the vein on his temple. He doesn't stop even after he hears Chanyeol laughing.

      "Wait, hyung, ahaha, what are you," Chanyeol says in between his laugh. He tries to keep Junmyeon still--or rather, he pretends to try to keep him still, Junmyeon assumes, because he gives absolutely too little resistance compared to his actual strength when Junmyeon topples them over with a kiss on his cheekbone.

      "You don't even know, right? How about this?"

      " _Ahh wait don't tickle my sides I'm--!_ "

      Junmyeon laughs, attacking him with more tickles, stealing little kisses inbetween despite Chanyeol thrashing around under him.

      "Hyung, ah, please, don't, I'm ticklish, really-- _ah!_ "

      " _Ow!_ Ah..." Junmyeon holds his own forehead and pulls back slightly. "You're moving around too much, we hit our heads."

      Chanyeol rubs his own forehead too, willing the sting to go away. "That's because you're tickling me until I want to cry! Ah... I already have tears in my eyes..."

      "Aww, sorry. I should make it up for you, shouldn't I?" Junmyeon says gleefully, then leans in to kiss Chanyeol's forehead where it hit Junmyeon's. Still, it must hurt to touch, because Chanyeol flinched a little. Junmyeon pets Chanyeol's hair as a real apology. "Sorry. I didn't pay attention, that's right, it's on your face, what would the make up team say tomorrow..."

      "They'll hate you. They'll put red lipstick on your lips," Chanyeol says, even though he presses back to Junmyeon's touch, and his hands keep Junmyeon flush on top of him.

      "Yeah, so people will see lipstick mark on your skin on every place I kiss you." Junmyeon kisses Chanyeol's head again, inhaling Chanyeol's scent with it, sighing contently right after. "Chanyeollie."

      "Mm, _hyung_..."

      "I appreciate that your voice sounds like _that_ just now, but that's not it. Look at me."

      Slowly, Chanyeol looks into Junmyeon's eyes. Junmyeon wonders what Chanyeol sees, because there's a sense of vulnerability in them, like somehow Junmyeon holds any more power over him than he holds over Junmyeon.

      Or maybe that's not it, because Chanyeol's gaze flickers down at Junmyeon's lips as he swallows nervously.

      Junmyeon chuckles, caressing Chanyeol's temple to make Chanyeol return his focus upwards. "Your song is only stupid if you think it is," he says slowly, giving Chanyeol time to actually absorb the meaning of his words. "You want to finish it, don't you?"

      "I want to do it so much," Chanyeol says, a different kind of longing in his voice. That's it--the longing of someone who has a passion of showing everyone in the world their dreams, the world as seen through a dreamer's eyes.

      " _Then you will._ " Junmyeon kisses Chanyeol's fluttering eyelids. "I've never met someone who really _wants_ to do something, takes action for it, and fails to achieve. It may not come to you in the form of what you imagined, but _you will achieve something_."

      Chanyeol smiles. That's his super leader hyung right there. "Yeah, hyung."

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Is it obvious that i'm having life problems that i fix through fanfics or is it only obvious after i say it? Anyway, if you're having problems like Chanyeol has here, have strength!! Please leave kudos/comments if you enjoyed! Thank you ^^


End file.
